L'Histoire d'un Baiser
by Erika Keysie
Summary: /!\ Ceci est en rime, et vous n'aurez pas de résumé ! Si vous êtes curieux, lisez ;D {McDanno}


Avant que les lecteurs de Labyrinthus ne me jette des pierres, je tiens à m'expliquer. Alors voilà, j'étais en train d'écrire Labyrinthus, si si je vous jure, sauf que voilà plus j'écrivais et plus je me suis rendue compte d'un truc. J'écrivais en rime. Si, je vous le jure sur ma tête ! Et j'en parlais à Bruni, je me désespérais que mon cerveau ne veuille plus écrire normalement. C'était un truc de dingue ! Alors elle m'a conseillé de ne plus écrire, parce que soyons franc, Labyrinthus en rime ça le fait pas hein, et je vous donnerais l'extrait à la fin. Du coup on s'est dit qu'un McDanno en rime ça pourrait être cool, et j''avais envie d'écrire, donc bah, voilà le petit bébé qui en est ressorti.

Mon premier McDanno, j'en suis tout émue :coeur:

 **Titre :** _L'Histoire d'un Baiser_

 **Rating :** _T pour le langage_

 **Paring :** _McDanno - Steven McGarrett et Daniel (Danno) Williams._

 **Warning :** _Attention, ceci est absolument écrit en rime XD_

 **Bêta :** _Celle qui m'a poussé à écrire mon premier McDanno, la fabuleuse Bruniblondi :coeur: Merci Ma Magichoute :love:_

 **Disclaimer :** _Rien ne m'appartient, excepté les rimes et l'intrigue, les personnages et la série appartiennent à son créateur et à son recréateur (?) XD_

 **Crédit :** _L'image ne m'appartient et tout le crédit revient à son créateur (trouvée sur Tumblr)_

 **Note :** _Alors je pense qu'on peut dire que c'est un peu un craquage x) Ne m'en voulez pas si je suis un peu maladroite avec Steve et Danno, parce que c'est ma première fois :p_

J'vous aime, enjoyez ~

* * *

 **L'Histoire d'un Baiser**

C'est une habitude carrément stupide qu'a Steve de se jeter tête baissée dans les ennuis. Et c'est une habitude totalement détestable que Danny ne supporte pas, lui. Apparemment, le Commandant ne voit pas où est le mal. Le continental aimerait bien lui faire comprendre que ce n'est pas une attitude normale. Alors, oui, Danny est d'accord sur la question de sauver les gens, de réagir avec rapidité. Mais pour l'amour du ciel, qu'au moins Steve analyse la situation et réfléchisse sur la conduite la plus intelligente à adopter !

Une fois n'est pas coutume, comme dit l'expression. Ouais, enfin, Daniel n'y croit même plus à force, c'est devenu coutume à sa plus grande déception. Ce petit con de Navy SEAL saute toujours à pieds joints, et avec joie, dans les pires embrouilles. Et qui se retrouve à devoir aller chercher cette andouille ? C'est Danny (oui, d'accord, lui et Kono et Chin, mais ça n'a pas d'importance, puisque l'important c'est les machinations nébuleuses dans lesquelles Steven se retrouve avec une parfaite constance). C'est l'exemple typique de Wo Fat et de sa vendetta, pour laquelle Steve s'est barré au Japon et s'est retrouvé torturé, comme un gros bêta. Danny sait qu'il a l'air d'un connard à casser du sucre sur son dos, mais comprenez que quitter le pays pour une mission commando, ce n'est pas son boulot. Il se demande souvent comment il fera, le jour où il devra choisir entre sauver Grace ou sauver Steve (car il sait que ce jour viendra, cela va sans dire). Ça sera la cata, à n'en pas douter. Et Danny sera bien baisé. Pardonnez le langage un peu grossier, mais pour le coup le Lieutenant est énervé.

Mais trêve de bavardage, stoppons-là les commérages. A la base, nous sommes là pour raconter une histoire, qui est loin de toutes ces pensées noires.

Commençons donc par le commencement, en cette journée où Danny, comme à son habitude, ressent cet agacement. Celui inhérent à la prise de risques inutile de cet imbécile indifférent.

C'est donc une journée ensoleillée, le ciel est découvert et de toute beauté. Normal, vous me direz, c'est Hawaï, l'île dorée. Le Lieutenant du New Jersey c'est plutôt bien acclimaté, ici c'est un soleil d'été toute l'année. Cependant, le blond n'a pas le temps de profité, vu qu'il a entamé une course effrénée, à la poursuite d'un suspect malaisé. Forcément, on s'attend à ce que Steve se mette en danger, invincible qu'il croit être, l'effronté. Sauf que, contre toute attente, c'est bien le Lieutenant qu'on retrouve face à une menace loin d'être hésitante.

Voici la situation, plus clairement exposée : le suspect, un certain Brian Hestipé, semble tremper dans un trafic de drogue déployé, jusque sur le continent d'à côté. Une fois les preuves rassemblées, le 5-0 n'a pas hésité, et s'est empressé d'inculper l'accusé, ou plutôt de l'arrêter. Oui mais voilà, le suspect, loin de coopérer, s'est enfui sans se retourner, son arme chargée. Il a fui par une fenêtre ouverte, donnant à l'arrière sur une terrasse déserte. Fort de cette aubaine, et sautant la barrière, il s'est engagé dans la circulation urbaine. Autant vous dire que pour le rattraper l'équipe spéciale va en chier. Mais c'est sans compter les deux coéquipiers qui, ni une ni deux, ont détalé pour interpeller l'inculpé.

On en arrive donc à la partie qui va vous intéresser, et qui a donné son nom à cette petite épopée.

Courant comme un dératé, Danny a bien sûr traversé sans regarder. Une voiture d'un rouge pétant, se dirige droit sur lui, fonçant. N'ayez aucune inquiétude cependant, car Steve n'étant pas loin derrière est parvenu à éviter l'accident. Il s'est jeté sur le continental, et ont tous deux roulé sur le sol, le Navy SEAL protégeant son partenaire du moindre mal. Lorsqu'il s'est relevé, assez pour fixer son coéquipier, la colère fait briller ses yeux bleus glacier.

\- Non mais t'es taré ? Traverser la route sans regarder ! S'énerve aussitôt l'ancien commandant de l'armée.

\- Parce que tu crois que j'ai eu le temps ? Réplique le blond immédiatement. On poursuit un dealer sans doute drogué, merde, on est pas en train de jogger !

Cette réplique agace prodigieusement le brun, qui est loin d'être serein. Il est pourtant plutôt calme d'habitude ; il faut croire qu'aujourd'hui ce n'est pas dans ses aptitudes.

\- Te faire tuer n'est pas dans mes priorités !

\- C'est l'histoire de ma vie, depuis que je t'ai rencontré !

La réponse fait mal, c'est certain. Et Steve ne la prend pas bien. Mettre Danny en danger est la dernière chose à laquelle il puisse aspirer, et même rien que d'y penser, il en a la nausée. La vérité, c'est qu'il aime un peu trop Danno pour qu'il laisse une telle chose arriver. Ce n'est pas nouveau, cela dit. Son attirance pour lui a été quasi-immédiate, depuis la première parole qu'il lui a dite. Le continental sarcastique, un coéquipier fantastique… Qui débouche sur un amour à sens unique. Forcément, Danny aime toujours Rachel, c'est clair, vu le nombre de fois où il l'appelle. Steve c'est fait une raison, Danno et lui ce n'est qu'une illusion.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, après avoir eu la peur de sa vie, Steve ne peut plus garder ses sentiments pour lui. Et tant pis s'il est rejeté, il a besoin de s'exprimer. Les mots n'étant pas son fort, il se dit que ses gestes parleront mieux et récompenseront peut-être ses efforts.

Toujours au sol, au-dessus de Danny, il se penche sur lui. Sans attendre plus longtemps, il ravit les lèvres de son partenaire, un sentiment nouveau le traversant : celui du contentement.

Les lèvres du blond sont douces et chaleureuses, étonnamment plantureuses. La langue de Steve se fait alors plus téméraire, n'ayant constaté aucun rejet ni colère. Elle caresse sensuellement ces lippes licencieuses, jusqu'à ce qu'une langue orgueilleuse vienne la défier, toute joyeuse. Steven la laisse bien volontiers faire, ravi que Danno lui vole son air. Une bataille est alors déclarée, mais le commandant la perd sans rechigner : il aime que son coéquipier soit autoritaire et zélé.

Ainsi, leur premier baiser échangé s'est fait pendant la poursuite d'un drogué. Heureusement pour eux, Chin et Kono étaient là pour rattraper le malheureux.

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? :)

Dites-moi tout en rw pour que je m'améliore sur les deux gugus ah ah ! J'espère vraiment que vous avez aimé ce petit craquage ! :D

Love ya guys

Kiss, EK ~

* * *

Donc pour les lecteurs de Labyrinthus : " _Alors il n'a d'autre choix que de la retirer, de la laisser tomber, la laisser se faire entraîner par la gravité, l'éloigner de ces traits ciselés. Cependant, elle n'a pas le temps de rejoindre son côté qu'elle est saisie à la volée par celle du loup humanisé. Les prunelles marron-grises-vertes se dévoilent pour se fixer dans les siennes couleur whisky._

 _Ce regard les absorbe l'un comme l'autre, et imperceptiblement, sans s'en rendre compte, ils s'approchent l'un de l'autre._

 _\- Stiles._

 _Ce n'est qu'un murmure, pourtant il semble se répercuter avec force entre les arbres des fourrés._

 _\- J'ai vraiment envie de t'embrasser._

 _L'hyperactif retient son souffle pendant une seconde, se demandant s'il a bien entendu ce qu'il a entendu, mais il n'a pas pu se tromper. Il a beau repasser la phrase dans sa tête, il ne voit pas où il aurait pu mal interpréter les mots. Derek a donc bien dit ce qu'il l'a entendu dire. Et ça doit bien être le plus extraordinaire. Ce serait un euphémisme de dire qu'il est étonné, et pourtant il est encore plus stupéfié par la réponse qu'il s'apprête à donner :_

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait hésiter ?_

 _Un sourire vient orner les lèvres du brun, amusé et enchanté._

 _\- La peur que tu puisses me le refuser, laisse-t-il tomber, toujours sur le même ton chuchoté._

 _L'atmosphère a changé ; de tendue elle est passé à privée. L'intimité qui les entoure semble propice au baiser demandé. Leurs cœurs battent à l'unisson, leurs corps parcouru par le même frisson._

 _\- Alors, tu as ma permission._

 _Un consentement clairement énoncé, voilà ce qu'il lui manquait pour l'embrasser. Avec douceur, il se penche vers l'humain pour lui ravir un chaste baiser. Leurs lèvres se rencontrent avec délicatesse, presque comme si elles avaient peur de se blesser._ "

Je vous ai vraiment mis tout l'extrait ! Voyez, je blaguais pas ! xD


End file.
